


dog days are over

by yahnicowrn



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Cancer, Character Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunkenness, Dynamics Centric, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I will notify in the notes at the beginning is the chapter contains nsfw, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, NSFW, OC, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, Past Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Underage Drinking, alternative universe, there are NSFW warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahnicowrn/pseuds/yahnicowrn
Summary: This is just a compilation of “one-shots” (in quotations because the events happen all in the same universe and often affect each other) I’ve written of my OCs.This is NOT their actual story, that will be a webcomic called Ünderdogs", this is just a Modern/Human AU I’ve come up with to (satisfy my self-indulgent ass) work on their characters and personalities....enjoy?





	dog days are over

**Author's Note:**

> Adrianne is a 22 years old Bachelor in Arts in English student, an aspiring writer who works at her College’s library
> 
> Stephan is a 25 years old dropout, he works at a café and eventually plays at bars, wishing to be a well-known musician one day

She sighed, dropping herself on the small couch next to Stephan, resting half of her back on his chest. She felt an arm wrap her torso, not bothering to look away from the musk green eyes that looked at her so tenderly.  
  
“You know it won’t last forever, you’ll finish college soon, then, you’ll be able to focus entirely on your book” he said, softly. She knew it was true, yet, it all felt crumbling apart at times like this. “Addy, you need to remember that the only thing without a solution is death... Everything else, even if required a lot of effort, is solvable.” Adrianne didn’t answer, instead, she let herself assimilate the words while drifting her attention into the aspiring musician’s home.  
  
A small apartment, on the third floor of a slightly decrepit building; she had no idea how he managed to make it look (and feel) so charming. The walls were painted light cream, contrasting against the dark wood floor, in the middle of the room there was the dark beige couch they laid on, in front of it, a small tv sat on a table that contained gifts from his friends and little things he thought were quirky enough to spend money on. Next to the sofa, were a small stand for an antique lamp and a dusty bookshelf, filled to the last inch with books about music and food, except for the one shelf that held the terrarium where Luis (the bearded dragon) enjoyed his warm lighting.  
  
She looked for their photos, most of then polaroids taken by Theo, and found them pinned to a cork board not far from the bookshelf she was just looking at. Together with the photos, she saw the little notes and messages they’ve left each other throughout their 2 years together, and the one that started everything.  
  
Her crooked handwriting in a piece of crinkled paper that read nothing but her phone number and her name; she remembered being so nervous her hands shook enough to get her to rewrite it three times, Stephan’s friendly smile and slightly odd coloured eyes not leaving her mind as she wrote it. On the same day, when she got home, there was already a message from him, asking how she was.  
  
It didn’t take long before they went on a proper date, he took her to a small bookstore and she fell in love then and there. They talked about the future, Stephan wanted to be a musician, he was very talented, and she told him about her dreams to publish a book, and her love of poetry. She learned about his wacky sense of humour and how good he was at telling jokes, they laughed a lot that day, stepping on the crunchy autumn leaves scattered across the ground.  
  
It wasn’t official that they were dating until a few months later, when he called Addy his girlfriend by accident. She laughed at the cliché they were, but accepted their tropes fondly. They’ve been together ever since, through thick, thin and many sleepless nights.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Steph readjusting his position under her, he put his right leg on the couch, resting his neck on the sofa’s arm. Adrianne now laid on top of him, if she paid close attention, she could hear his steady heartbeat from behind her head.  
  
It amazed her, how this tiny apartment in the middle of the city, with loud and obnoxious neighbours felt so much like home. Her eyes drifted towards the kitchen, although barely visible, she could see it so clearly and remember vividly the Sunday morning’s warm sunlight and the smell of pancakes filling the flat.  
  
“One dollar for your thoughts?” the man spoke, calm but curiously.  
  
“Steph” she turned herself, facing her boyfriend now “You know I love you, right?”.  
  
He blushed slightly, Addy rarely ever said it out loud like this, sure, he knew, and it wasn’t her first time saying it, but still was unusual, “Of course I do.” he smiled sweetly.  
  
“Good, because I don’t say that nearly enough”, she meant it to the core whenever she did, though.  
  
“It’s okay, Addy, really” he ran his fingers lightly through her hair “We’ve been together long enough that I can feel it.”  
  
Adrianne smiled, resting her ear against his chest, where his heart could be heard loud and clear.  
  
“Long enough that I know I don’t want to be with anyone else...” Steph spoke, low and calm.  
  
“Is this a proposal?” she smiled, hearing his heartbeat get slightly faster despite his tone.  
  
“Nah, think of this as a pre-proposal...” he snickered “I want the actual thing to be much more magical than this”.  
  
She doubted it was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very open to criticism and English is NOT my first language, feel free to comment any suggestion on how to improve my writing or if you’ve noticed spelling/grammar/typing mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Have a good one <3


End file.
